It's About Time
by homra-kid
Summary: Sphintus groans warily just thinking about his mother's persistent nagging. It is unbearable but it's not like he hasn't thought about it before—the idea of marriage. It would be nice though, starting a family with Titus and he blushes warmly, wondering how their kids would turn out. Sphintus x fem!Titus


**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Shinobu Ohtaka.

**Warning:** Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couple instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**A/N:** If I mess up somewhere, please forgive me! I had to do a bit of personal research because I have no idea what the marriage customs in the realm of Magi are like. Since Heliohapt is very closely modeled after Egypt, I decided to use Egypt's customs and write it to the best of my abilities xAx

o0o0o

Sphintus doesn't remember how the idea came to be, but it must have happened naturally, he's sure of it, considering how long he's remained at Titus' side since their academy days in Magnostadt. Yes, the thoughts were bound to happen eventually, he tells himself repeatedly.

His mother is of no help either. In fact, it almost feels as if she's been making the situation even worse since he finally entered his twentieth year recently. Not only that but with her hanging over his shoulder constantly, watching his and Titus' every interaction with the eyes of a hawk, it is no wonder why he's been so hesitant to act on his feelings concerning the topic.

_'When will you propose to Lady Titus?'_

'_Are you two even considering marriage at all?'_

'_She's still your lover right?'_

'_How much longer do I have to wait for you to give me grandchildren?'_

Sphintus groans warily just thinking about his mother's persistent nagging. It is unbearable but it's not like he hasn't thought about it before—the idea of marriage. It would be nice though, starting a family with Titus and he blushes warmly, wondering how their kids would turn out. They'd be gorgeous, he's certain of it. Titus has always been a natural beauty, as far as he can remember and its thanks to her mother, Lady Scheherazade that she's been nothing but stunning and even more so now that her body has fully blossomed into a full grown woman. Even when she sported her shoulder length hair and braids when they were teens, he still thought she'd been a sight for sore eyes then too; regardless of her poor attitude when they first met. And not to sound too narcissistic, Sphintus considered himself quite a looker if not handsome. He could never be on par with someone like Mu Alexius, of course; considering the muscle mass and physical strength the Fanalis possessed (a department he lacked in) but he finds his appearance acceptable if not above average. So long as Titus' genes outshine his own by a margin, he's confident that their children will be a pleasing sight. Though he can't very well say much in terms of what their personality will turn out.

Sphintus definitely considers himself lucky though, that someone like Titus chose him to be her lover and not someone like Mu Alexius, the initial center of her affections before arriving at the academy where they met. Having laid witness to their reunion that day on the battlefield, it was nothing short but disastrous if not a reminder of why Titus chose to leave her feelings for the Fanalis well enough alone. After all, being called inhuman damaged not only her pride as Scheherazade's clone but it served to remind her of how she came to be and what was expected of her at the time.

Even if Mu apologized for what he'd said to her later down he line, the Fanalis still rubbed Sphintus the wrong way afterwards. He just didn't like how the older man would stare at Titus for long periods of time and at one point it drove him to confronting the man himself when Mu mistakenly addressed Titus as Scheherazade one fine day. It'd been a slightly one-sided argument, with him yelling explosively at the Fanalis for imprinting the image of his beloved Magi onto the poor girl and telling him how ashamed he should be of himself. Despite how severely he reacted though, in his mind, Titus deserved to be recognized as the individual she came to be so he defended her with his heart hanging out on his sleeve.

There were many times before that and in between where Titus was given many chances to admit she'd fallen in love with him then, but when he took it upon himself to defend her honor and slander Mu without an ounce of restraint, it was the moment the Magi truly felt it was about time she confessed. All she needed was a reason and Sphintus' outburst was the final push.

From then onwards, Titus made herself clear about who she wanted to be with. Even if he lacked the physical build, a djinn and fighting strength, she chose Sphintus simply because he could compensate in ways that she could truly appreciate and love him for earnestly. It was nerve-wrecking for him to be confessed to—Titus' innocence was part of the reason why she had a tendency to be straightforward but the warmth that spread throughout his body was a comfortable feeling and he couldn't penalize her for sharing her heart with him as he did much the same.

"Hey, do you ever think about us having kids?" He finally managed to ask one night as they were lying in bed side by side, his arm thrown over her shoulder.

"Kids?" The Magi blinked in surprise, obviously caught off guard by the question, she looked up from her place against his chest. "You mean like becoming a mother?" Titus asked, turning onto her side slowly.

"Yeah, I mean it's been nearly 5 years since we've been together and I just thought, hey maybe we should consider starting a family soon..." Sphintus' said, his voice growing quieter and quieter with each word that left his mouth. "If you want to that is…"

Staring, Titus wore a straight face that left her lover nervous, more so than he really was. Pulling herself up to him closer, she tilted her head and hummed. "Sphin, we're not even married."

"I mean after that!"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"I—well... Y—yeah, I guess so..." He grumbled, feeling slightly awkward now. The conversation was really getting out of hand. Honestly, this was not what he'd imagine when first coming up with the idea of proposing to the Magi. He was sure his mother would have his head on a silver platter by now but she wasn't here listening in, thank goodness. Or at least, he was hoping she wasn't.

"I would have thought you'd be a little more romantic about something this serious..." She mumbled more to herself than him but it served to rub even more salt into his wounded pride anyways; oblivious as she was.

"Do you really want that? A more romantic proposal?" He asked, frowning.

"I'm not opposed to it but if you are asking me right now..." Titus paused for a moment, her mind settling on an answer. "I accept then."

"W—what?!"

"You don't want me to say yes?"

"Of course I want you to say yes!" He retorted quickly.

"Then don't make it sound like you're going back on your word!" She huffed, trying to sound annoyed at him but the blush her cheeks sported told the healer otherwise as a smile began to tug at the ends of her lips. "So this means we're engaged right?"

"Figuratively speaking, yes." Sphintus replied, his cheeks flushed pink. "I'll have to prepare a proper Shabka for you though, that way everyone will know you're my intended."

"A shabka?" Titus' curiosity sparked and Sphintus could see it in the way her blue eyes began to dance. "What's a shabka?"

"It's a gift that suitors give to their fiancée and to be more specific, jewelry usually. You know like how some countries use rings. In Heliohapt though, the shabka symbolizes a number of things. It's not only a gift for you but it reflects my social standing and family prestige as well as our union." He explained.

"That's quite a burden for an object to hold don't you think?"

"But it's tradition." Sphintus stated, giving her serious look.

"You know, I'd be fine with whatever you give me, you know?" Titus smiled softly, her hands playing with the collar of his shirt. "It doesn't have to be extravagant or expensive to the point of being near unaffordable, I really don't want to pressure you, so please keep in mind that as long as you have me in your thoughts, I know regardless of what it is, I will like it." She said confidently. "I'm sure of it."

Sphintus feels as though he's fallen in love with her all over again. Before Titus can say another word or two, he's already reaching for her, pulling her closer to him as the space between them closes and he presses their lips together for a kiss.

The next day, he's hesitant to inform his mother about the engagement but he does it anyways if only to see the look of relief on her face.

"Finally! Do you know how close I was to planning your wedding myself? Goodness!" She cries and Sphintus just stares at her, his mouth hanging open.

"So you were planning to do it anyways? And without our consent?!"

"You two have been together for years, I highly doubt that either of you would have backed out of the surprise wedding anyways." She grinned at him and Sphintus is even more speechless than before.


End file.
